The company GRIFOLS markets a biological sample treatment and analysis machine, comprising a clamp suitable for gripping a first biological sample holder comprising a wall provided with two opposite lateral edges, and biological sample receptacles carried by the wall, the wall extending along a direction intended, in normal use of the first biological sample holder, to be vertical with the receptacles opening upwardly, the clamp comprising first and second arms mobile in relation to each other along a gripping direction between a first position of gripping the first biological sample holder, and a first position of releasing the biological sample holder.
More precisely, this known clamp was designed to grip a “gel” type card that also comprises an upper rim, fixed to the upper edge of the main plate and perpendicular thereto. The upper rim extends over the entire length of the upper edge. The first and second arms extend downward from a base of the clamp. The first and second arms are intended to grip the gel card in the width of the upper rim, by the underside of the upper rim. The gripping is done in the middle of the length of the upper edge, with the base of the clamp facing said upper edge. To ensure the stability of the gel card, fingers also emerge from the base, downward, to surround the upper rim of the gel card.
Yet the biological sample receptacles of a gel card may emerge through the upper rim.
Thus, one drawback of the preceding known clamp is that there is a significant risk of contamination of the biological samples by the clamp.